Unforgiven
by evil-tierchen
Summary: Vegeta opfert sich im Kampf gegen Buu, fühlt sich aber weiterhin unverziehen der Welt gegenüber... COMPLETED


Creed - Unforgiven Album: my own Prison  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
mein Worddoc, mein Word, mein Pc, meine Idee, aber leider nicht meine Figuren...  
  
Warnungen: hmm, eigentlich nix-  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
"..." Wörtliche Rede  
  
... Gedanken  
  
(...) meine nutzlosen *g* Kommentare  
  
  
  
(Das Ganze spielt während Majin-Vegeta sich für seine Familie opfert. (in der Buu-Saga) Direkt nachdem er sich von allen verabschiedet hat.)  
  
  
  
~+~ UNFORGIVEN ~+~  
  
Lebt wohl, Bulma, Trunks und sogar du, Kakarott  
  
Vegeta war gerade dabei sich bis an seine Grenzen, und darüber hinaus- aufzupowern. Es sollte sein ultimatives Opfer werden- alles andere hatte versagt.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte ihn sein Sohn und dieses Balg von Kakarott vor diesem Monster gerettet...  
  
Vergebens- denn schon in dem Moment, wo er wieder halbwegs bei Verstand war, und der unerträgliche Schmerz ein wenig von seiner betäubenden Wirkung verloren hatte- war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es keine andere Lösung gab.  
  
Er würde sein Leben einsetzen müssen, um genügend Energie freisetzen zu können, diesem riesigen rosa Wackelpudding den Gar aus zu machen.  
  
Natürlich konnte er das seinem Sohn nicht sagen...  
  
"Vegeta will sterben...!" (Kaioshin)  
  
  
  
~+~ I kept up with the prophecies you spoke ~+~  
  
  
  
"...allein wirst du getötet!!" (Trunks)  
  
Er hätte es mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versucht-  
  
Aber sich verabschiedet von ihm- das hatte er- insofern hatte er wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner Schuld gegenüber dem Bengel beglichen-  
  
Er war immer ein wenig hart zu ihm gewesen, dabei hatte der Kleine ihn so bewundert... schade, dass er nun keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, ihm ein besserer Vater zu werden...  
  
Denn eins hatte er in dem Moment, als er dieses Leuchten in den Augen seines Sohnes gesehen hatte, während er seinen Vater rettete, erkannt:  
  
Er würde alles für seine Familie tun...  
  
Vielleicht war das eine etwas späte Einsicht, aber er erwartete ja auch gar keine Anerkennung. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, Trunks und Bulma etwas mehr von sich und seinen Gefühlen gezeigt zu haben.  
  
  
  
~+~ I kept up with the message inside ~+~  
  
  
  
Er wusste, dass er seine Seele und seinen Körper verlieren würde.  
  
Und das nicht erst seit Piccolo es ihm bestätigt hatte...  
  
Ja, seine Seele würde "gereinigt" werden, wie es so schön hieß...  
  
Dass ich nicht lache!!  
  
Nicht umsonst hieß der Ort, wo dies vollzogen wurde "Hölle"!  
  
Sein -ich- würde ganz einfach aufhören zu existieren...  
  
  
  
~+~ Lost sight of the irony of twisted fate (faith) ~+~  
  
  
  
Und anschließend würde sie recycled, und irgend so einem Schwächling eingesetzt werden-  
  
-was für eine Verschwendung...  
  
  
  
~+~ Lost sight of my soul and it's void ~+~  
  
  
  
Was hilft einem da alle Kraft der Welt, wenn nach dem Tod davon nichts mehr übrig ist? Und wie sollte man Vergebung erlangen, wenn einem nie die Chance dazu gegeben wurde??  
  
Ich will mal denjenigen sehen, der nachdem sein Planet, sein Volk, seine Familie, sein Heim, einfach alles zerstört, und das eigene Leben zur Qual gemacht wurde...  
  
noch ein verdammtes, gottgefälliges Leben führen kann!!  
  
Meine Seele- wenn ich denn je eine hatte, ist schwarz-  
  
aber nicht, weil ich darum gebeten habe, sondern weil es die einzigste Möglichkeit war zu überleben! Wieso gab man mir so ein beschissenes Schicksal? Etwa nur, um mich nachher, nachdem ich es endlich geschafft habe, etwas anderes In meiner Familie zu sehen, als nur eine Schwäche, dafür zu bestrafen??!  
  
  
  
Er war jetzt soweit... die Spannung zeriss ihn fast...  
  
Es war alles blendend hell um ihn herum...  
  
  
  
~+~ Think I'm  
  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world  
  
Think I'm  
  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world, yeah ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
So oft hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es ihm egal wäre, was nach dem Tod auf ihn wartete. am Anfang stimmte das sogar, aber nachdem er sich mehr und mehr auf der Erde bei dieser Erdenfrau, und bei den beknackten Freunden von Kakarott zu Hause gefühlt hatte, hatte sich das geändert  
  
  
  
~+~ Took a chance at deceiving myself ~+~  
  
  
  
Aber natürlich wohnte er dort nur, seines eigenen Vorteils wegen.  
  
So redete er sich zumindest ein...  
  
  
  
~+~ To share in the consequence of lies ~+~  
  
  
  
Und das hatte er jetzt davon... Solange hatte er diese Rolle gespielt, bis sie ihm die meisten, ohne Widerspruch abkauften...  
  
Nur Bulma, Trunks und dieser Unterklassebaka, waren da anderer Meinung.  
  
Und selbst sie hatte er jetzt enttäuscht...  
  
Das tat ihm irgendwo auch weh... aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Childish with my reasoning and pride ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
Aber, -er- der Prinz der Saiyajin, machte ja keine Fehler.  
  
Dieser Titel war schon fast mit der Aussage verschmolzen...  
  
Ihm war einfach von Kindheit an beigebracht worden, dass es so zu sein hatte- Für einen Gott, war da keinen Platz- der störte nur.  
  
Überhaupt, ihm wäre niee in den Sinn gekommen, dass er sich jemals wieder jemandem, mit Ausnahme Kakarott, unterordnen müsste...  
  
und dabei auch noch so hilflos wäre...  
  
  
  
~+~ Godless to the extent that I died ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
Aber das machte jetzt nichts mehr, er hatte die Grenze durchbrochen-  
  
Der eben entstandene Lichtkreis explodierte und breitete sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus-  
  
Mit einem langgezogenen, gequälten Aufschrei, verschwand er als winziger Punkt in dem gewaltigen Ausmaß dieser Energiefreisetzung.  
  
  
  
~+~ Think I'm  
  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world  
  
Think I'm  
  
Unforgiven ~+~  
  
  
  
Nach der geradezu unerträglichen Helligkeit, fiel er auf einmal in tiefste Dunkelheit...  
  
Dieses Rauschen in seinen Ohren war mit einem mal verschwunden, und dieses ständige, zuletzt nervtötende Pochen, war auch nicht mehr...  
  
Seine Sinne ließen ihn langsam im Stich-  
  
Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wo er sich befand-  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ No more raping essence  
  
No more ranking essence ~+~  
  
  
  
Er fühlte sich so schwerelos-  
  
hmpf- kein Wunder- ohne Körper..!  
  
Er war nun tot, und nach dem, was er vom letzten Mal noch wusste, müsste er gleich gesagt bekommen, was ihn erwartete...  
  
  
  
~+~ Step inside the light and see  
  
The fear of God burn inside of me  
  
The gold was put  
  
To flame  
  
To kill  
  
To burn  
  
To mold  
  
Its purity ~+~  
  
  
  
Nun war die Stunde der Wahrheit für ihn gekommen...  
  
Und er erwartete sie mit einem Gefühl der Endgültigkeit...  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Think I'm  
  
Think I'm unforgiven to this world  
  
Think I'm  
  
Unforgiven ~+~  
  
  
  
~+~ OWARI ~+~  
  
  
  
Authors note: *grins* Ich komm einfach nich von diesen Kurzgeschichten los. ;) Die meisten von euch wissen natürlich, was danach passierte... Er durfte seinen Körper doch behalten (sie brauchten ihn ja noch, zum Dreck wegräumen... -.-) und später wurde er sogar noch mal wiederbelebt ^___^ Aber was wäre, wenn sie Vegeta diese Frist nicht eingeräumt, sondern ihn ohne weiteres "gereinigt" hätten?? o_O oh gott, oh gott...  
  
Das Lied find ich zwar von der Musik nich ganz so schön, wie die anderen, aber ich fand den text faszinierend!!^-^ (insgesamt gefällt mir die fic auch nicht hundertprozentig, ich hatte sie mir eigentlich anders vorgestellt, aber schreibt mir mal, was ihr davon haltet!!) Dann viel Spaß!!^^ 


End file.
